Bad Beginning
by Harmony'sSake
Summary: Tonks love Remus and he loves her, but fears for her safety and won't let her love him nor will he admit his true feelings. Can Tonks change his mind? Sirius is not dead


1AN: I decided to write this because I was bored and wanted a short Remus/Tonks love story. I know there are a lot of stories like this, so if you don't like them, don't read this. Its just a one shot but I may consider a sequel and please remember: I have never experienced real love like this so if I write it wrong, deal with it, Also, Sirius is still alive! I was mad he died so in my fanfics, he's alive!

Tonks POV

_Why does he have to be so stubborn? No matter what he says, I still love him. He's not too old! And he's definately not too dangerous! Why does he have to act like this? _Tonks had been thinking about him ever since he made her leave, three days ago. Then, she had been angry and told him she hated him, but now she was confused, sorry, and missed him more than ever. _That's it! I'm going over there!_

Remus POV

_Why does she have to like me? Why not Charlie Weasley? Anyone but me! I could never give her what she needs! All I am is a poor, old, werewolf that can't keep a job!_

**You know she doesn't care about that stuff!**

_ Well, she should! I could hurt her or worse! And what about the age difference? People would exclude her like they do me!_ _Now I'm talking to myself! I must really be going insane!_

**Weren't you always insane?**

_Will you just leave? I need to think things over and maybe talk to Padfoot!_

**Fine, but I'll be back!**

_Wonderful!_

He sat up when he heard what sounded like someone knocking on the door. "Moony! Its for you!" Sirius's called from the kitchen. Remus had no idea who would come see him, but went to answer it anyway. He opened it to find the person he was hoping and dreading to see.

"Nymphadora," he said bluntly. Surprised to see her since she oviously hated him. "I thought Sirius said it was for me. Hang on and I will go get him."

"Wait, I didn't come to see him!" she called as he started walking away. She waited until he turned back to her to keep talking. "Remus, we need to talk... about... you know." Remus looked up and motioned for her to follow him to the library.

"I don't see what there is to talk about. You hate me and I am glad you do." He said before sitting down. She took a seat across the room from him.

"Remus John Lupin!" He looked up at his full name being screached across the room. "Do you really believe that I hate you!" She looked at him, searching his face for the answer. Seeing that his eyes kept avoiding her and he wouldn't answer, she knew it was true. " No matter what you think, I DO NOT HATE YOU!" She scream the last five words making sure she was heard.

"Why? Why don't you hate me? You should! I hit you!" He answered just as forcefully, remembering the last time they had been in the library talking.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Flashback ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_Tonks had been over at Grimmauld Palace, eating with Sirius and Remus. All during _

_dinner she had been flashing looks at Remus, causing Sirius to look at her questionly. When he did, she just shrugged. When dinner was over, Remus exscused himself and went to the library, leaving Tonks and Sirius to clean up. _

_"Admit it, Tonks. You like Moony!" Sirius told her. _

_Wondering what he meant, she didn't answer. Of course she liked Remus! He was her cousin's best friend! Wait, I think Sirius meant to I have a crush on him!_

_"I do not! He's just a friend because he's your friend!" She said slowly. Sirius just rolled his eyes, still not believing her. _

_"Tonks, you know I wouldn't mind if you did start dating Moony. He needs someone like you," Sirius had said seriously, before heading upstairs. "Oh and you can stay here tonight if you want! You know where the room is." Tonks nodded, deciding to stay, before heading to the library, forgetting Remus was there. _

_" Oh. Hi Tonks," he said looking up from his papers when she came in. She smiled and sat down in one of the chairs, grabbing a book from the shelf. Hours passed, and both were happy just sitting there and reading. Finally Remus got up and asked Tonks if she wanted any hot chocolate. She nodded and waited for him to come back. _

_For a while they just talked about the Ministry and the Order, but Tonks kept hearing Sirius's voice in her head, "Tonks, you know I wouldn't mind if you did start dating Moony. He needs someone like_ _tried to shake the voice from her head but, she couldn't because the truth was she really did like Remus. _

_" Uh, Remus I have to tell you something before Sirius does because its embarrassing and will be even more if you hear it from him." Remus looked at her questionly. "The truth is Remus, I like you." She sighed and looked down at the floor. _

_"I know," his simple answer surprised her. " Sirius told me before and all the looks you have been giving me convinced me he was right. I'm sorry Tonks, but I can't let you like me." He said seriously and Tonks thought maybe with a little regret. "Tonks, I can't have you around me! I'm too poor, too old, and too dangerous! I could hurt you!" Even though he could see Tonks was hurt and getting angry, he had to make her hate him. _

_"You listen to me! You are not old ! You are just older than me! And I don't care if your not rich! I don't need money to survive! And you are not dangerous!" She explained, trying to control her feelings. She looked at her crush, hoping to see understanding but instead she saw that he was getting angry. _

_"I am dangerous! I'm a werewolf! I lose control of my actions every month! It just can't be Tonks! I would rather you hate me than let me hurt you!" He was trying so hard to make her understand! Why did she have to be so stubborn! He looked over at her and saw she was beginning to cry. He hadn't meant to hurt her, but its better she was hurt in that way instead of being hurt by him when he was a werewolf. _

_"Remus, please! You aren't dangerous! If you were, you wouldn't even care!" She said through her tears. Why did he have to be so darn stubborn! She could handle it and he would never hurt he! _

_Remus shook his head, "I'm sorry Tonks!" She could see the tears in his eyes, but didn't care. _

_" Well, thanks to you, my life might as well be over! Ever since Hogwarts, I was hoping that you would notice me and think of me as more than Sirius's little cousin. Now when you do, all you can do if say No! You won't even give me a chance!" she yelled, trying to get him to understand, even though she knew he wouldn't._

_Before they knew what was happening, Tonks felt a sting on her face as Remus slapped her. He looked his hand and back at Tonks, "I'm sorry," he whispered._

_"No your not! I hate you!" She yelled before getting up and walking out. "And have fun explaining to Sirius why I am not here in the morning!" Then she apparated to her apartment and cried. Leaving Remus to think about what he had just done._

_Ooooooooooooooooooo End Flashback Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo _

"Because I can't. I can't hate you because I care about you too much and you oviously care about me or you wouldn't have said those things." She said, hoping he would quit yelling,

"I do care about you Nymphadora, but we can't be together!" He said, trying to remind her of what he told her three nights ago.

"I remember what you said, but remember what I said too. You aren't old, just older and I don't want to be rich anyway. And you are definately not dangerous! If you were you wouldn't care! You aren't like Fenrir Grayback because you would never hurt anyone!"

" I'll admit those are as good reasons as mine, but I could hurt someone in my weren form, because I lose complete control of my thoughts and actions! You need to understand that! And even then, people would start treat you like they treat me! Your too young to be treated like that!" Remus was trying so hard to get her to understand, even though he knew her mind was made up.

" You would never hurt me, especially if you take wolfsbane and I am already an outcast because I am Metamorphmagus! And more important, none of that would matter, as long as I had you! And like I said last night, if we can't be together, then my life might as well be over!" She wasn't going to change her mind and she was serious and knew Remus was too. She was quiet, giving Remus time to think."Are you sure? Are you absolutly positive that you are willing to be more of an outcast? I don't want this for you. You deserve someone better, like Charlie Weasley. Can you look me straight in the eye and tell me that you are positive and want to be with me?" he asked seriously. Looking up at her, he saw she was smiling.

"I'm positive. I want to be with you and no one else!" she answered sternly, looking him in the eye. He sighed but didn't say anything for a while.

"If your sure, then I feel the same way about you, but please don't let me ruin your life. I care about you too much," He paused, making sure she really did want to be with him "Do you want to go on a date with me?" he blurted looking at her.

She smiled, "Of course!" she almost shouted. Before she jumped up to hug him, "Thank you," she whispered in his ear, still holding him tight. If she would have looked up she would have saw him smiling at her, happier than he had been in a long time.

"Let's go," he said, releasing her and grabbing her hand, as they headed out the door.

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I only own the plot. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. **

_An: I hope you liked this. I know its like a lot of others, but I was bored and needed to write a R/T fanfic. I might do a sequel if you want, but if you don't like it don't bother reviewing because flames will just be used to cook my hotdog. Review if you liked it!_


End file.
